Tino Tonitini Goes to The Dark Tower
is another upcoming Weekenders/Columbia crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot One year after the death of his father in a fire, 11-year old Jake Chambers has been having visions about a Man in Black who seeks to destroy a Tower and bring ruin to the world, as well as a Gunslinger who opposes him. His mother, stepfather, and psychiatrists all dismiss these as trauma-based dreams. While at his apartment home in New York City, a group of workers from an alleged psychiatric facility offer to rehabilitate Jake, but he soon realizes that they are monsters wearing human skin from his dreams and escapes. Jake tracks down an abandoned house seen in one of his visions, discovers a high-tech portal, and travels to another world called Mid-World. There, he encounters the last Gunslinger, Roland Deschain, who seeks Walter o'Dim, the Man in Black, in order to kill him and exact revenge for murdering his father, Steven. Roland explains that Walter has been abducting children with psychic powers and forcing them into destroying the fabled Dark Tower that stands at the center of the universe, which will allow twisted monsters from the darkness outside to invade and destroy all of reality. Roland takes Jake to a local village to have his visions interpreted by a seer. Meanwhile, Walter learns of Jake's escape and journey to Mid-World. He investigates, and realizes that Jake has enough psychic potential to destroy the Tower single-handedly. He murders Jake's stepfather, interrogates his mother about his visions, and then incinerates her. Back in Mid-World, the seer explains that Roland can reach Walter's base of operations by traveling through his base in New York. Walter's men attack the village, but Roland kills them all. Roland and Jake return to Earth. When Jake returns home to check in on his parents, he finds their remains and breaks down. Roland vows to avenge them and comforts him by teaching the Gunslinger's creed and the basics of gun fighting. While Roland re-arms himself at a gun store, Walter captures Jake and takes him to his base whereupon he straps him to a machine, intending for him to destroy the Tower. Jake uses his psychic powers to alert Roland to his location, and Roland battles his way through Walter's henchmen. Walter himself confronts and severely wounds Roland. Jake reminds him of the Gunslinger's creed, and Roland recovers and kills Walter with a trick shot. Roland then destroys the machine, saving the Tower, Jake and the children. In the aftermath, Roland declares that he must return to his own world and offers Jake a place by his side as his companion, which Jake accepts. The two depart for Mid-World. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Rapanzel, Flynt Rider, Maximus, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sofia the First, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr., Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Prince Hans, King Candy/Turbo, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Spectral Space Pirates, Utrom Shredder, Sofia the Worst, The Grand Duke of Owls, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Clayton, Dr. Facilier, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Sheldon J. Plankton, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers